Dealing with Natsume
by Aketch
Summary: Can Mikan survive one week with Natsume's 'you-know-what-i-mean' mode. Monday's out! *ORIGINALLY IT'S DEALING NATSUME'S 'YOU-KNOW-WHAT-I-MEAN' MODE.


***** How would mikan survive a week dealing with natsume's 'lemon mode'? read to find out more. :DD LOL. *****

**** hey there! thanks for opening this story of mine. i don't usually write this kind of stories. so it's not that, uhm, you know. lemon? but anyway i find this entertaining and just wanna share it up to you guys. :DD here it is! enjoy! : ****

* * *

><p><strong>* CHAPTER ONE : MONDAY *<strong>

* * *

><p>a door slowly opens.<p>

Mikan's room-door to be exact.

she peeked. _CAREFULLY_. looking from left to right.

she sighed with relief as she went out of her room.

and shut door close. and began to walk.

_'damn! i'm so late! gonna kill him for sure! urgh!'_, a pissed mikan thought.

* * *

><p>as she reached the corner of the hallway.<p>

she carefully peeked before turning.

she saw an empty hallway.

then again, Mikan sighed with relief.

_'i guess, they're all in class. shit! Jin-Jin would totally punish me for being late again!'_ she thought, almost crying.

then she continued walking until she raeched the dorm's entrance.

* * *

><p>but this time, she was running out.<p>

not bothering to peek first before heading outside the building.

_'oh my gosh! Jin-Jin will kill me!'_ she thought, _'urgh, what shou-**FOOTSTEPS!**'_

mikan quickly stopped and jumped into the bushes.

_'please not be him! please don't let him see me! please.. please, please! OH, please!'_ she whispered to herself as she crossed her fingers.

_'who's him?'_ someone beside her asked.

Before she could even say his name, atmosphere changed as if she felt a ghost tingling inside her, _'Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume….'_ She gulped.

**** Silence ****

Reality breaks in as she turned her head to see who she is hiding with.

"N-N-NAA- NATASUME?" she shrieked as she stood up.

"hm, Mikan.." he was about to hug her but suddenly she ran off.

* * *

><p>She stopped at the side of the middle school building.<p>

Almost crawling. Reaching up for air.

Tired of all the running.

"I should *pant* be careful next time. *pant* he cou-*pant* he could be *pant* everywhere!"

Mikan said as she slammed her back shut at he wall.

Looking fiercely left and right.

_'all clear! Oosh!'_ she thought.

She ran into the building.

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes as she ran.<p>

And thinks for a plan.

_'if I'm at class and beside hotaru. Then I should be safe!'_ she thought happily.

_"urgh. This is harder than I thought."_ Mikan whispered with a sigh.

_'me too.'_ He whispered back as he ran along with her.

Mikan stopped immediately.

She opened her eyes wide and looked beside her.

_'you-know-the-what-boy-thingy' is really hard now. Wanna see it?'_ he asked softly. Coldly. Innocently.

Mikan dropped her jaw open. Shocked from what she heard.

_'Oh, you want it in your mouth? That's better then.'_ He said as he slowly turned to stare at mikan's eyes.

"WHAAAAAT?" she shouted in front of his face. she begun walking again.

he followed her. melting her with his eyes.

_'His eyes look so innocent. He had his poker face on. If he wasn't saying such dirty stuffs. I'll never think of him being a pervert.'_ She thought for a moment. Returning Natsume's stare.

He bowed down a little as he held her hand.

_'mikan'_, he whispered.

_'natsume?'_, she whispered back as she blushed a little.

It's rare to see natsume quiet.

Holding mikan's hand tighter as before.

Walking at an empty hallway.

_'hm. Mikan.'_ He whispered again.

Mikan smiled _'natsume…'_ she said in a happy tone.

_'I thought natsume's at his 'you-know-what-i-mean-mode' but I actually got a shy little fox here.'_

She giggled to finish up her thought.

"Mikan." He said firmly as he turned to stare at her eyes again.

Mikan's actually blushing right now and controlling her heart from exploding.

_'yes, natsume..?'_ she whispered.

"would you like to touch it first before sucking it?"

**** Awkward ****

Later that day. Lunchtime.

"ne, natsume." a boy sitting next to natsume called up, carrying a rabbit with him.

"what is it ruka?" a really pissed off natsume said. Cupping his chin with his hand while his elbow on the table sitting position. Whatever you call that. :DD

"uhm, what happened to your face? It looks like you've been punched by a gi-"

Natsume glared at him.

"I guess, it's better to keep my mouth shut." He said releasing a sweatdrop.

"tch." Was all Natsume could say while staring at that brunette girl giggling with her friends.

After a while, the hazel and crimson eyes met.

Stared for a moment. Silence.

Ooops! Silence broken by the hazel.

Pulling a tongue out to tease him.

Crimson just smirks. Thinking.

_'Once I get my hands on you, polka. I'll make you pay…'_

* * *

><p><strong>* END OF CHAPTER ONE *<strong>

**** mind to review? would be delightful to hear your comments and suggestion. will be working on chapter two if you guys are interested for me to continue this story. :D do let me know. already done with this story. but i haven't encoded it on my PC. LOL. wth. encoded. whatever. do read my other stories though i haven't finished them yet. :DD too lazy to type. :)))) read it on my notebook. :DD****

***** love, cheka *****


End file.
